Zamasu vs Universe 7! Ambition's End!
7 ！ の ！ |Rōmaji title = Zamasu bāsasu dai nana uchū! Yabō no ketsumatsu! |TitleImage = Super Dragon Ball Heroes Ep. 16 Titlecard.png |Number = 16 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 10 |Airdate = October 10, 2019 |Previous = Send Kamioren Flying! Overwhelming! Ultra Instinct! |Next = The Ultimate Godslayer! Hearts is Born! }} 7 ！ の ！|Zamasu bāsasu dai nana uchū! Yabō no ketsumatsu!}} is the sixteenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary While Hearts is absorbing the energy from the Universe Seed, his gravity cubes draw towards him, encasing him and turn into one single giant orange cube. Vegeta rushes forward to blast it but the attack is deflected by Fused Zamasu. Goku, Future Trunks, Android 17 and Piccolo fire a series of blasts in his direction but he effortlessly deflects them also. Future Trunks asks why someone who would want to kill all mortals would defend Hearts and Zamasu tells him it is because he will destroy Zeno and with him gone nothing will stand in his way of executing his Zero Mortal Plan. Zamasu raises his hand and using the Hammer of Judgment rains down a series of sharp energy blasts at them all. With a single blow each he then takes everyone down. Goku regroups himself and goes on the offensive but still exhausted of energy from recently using Ultra Instinct, Goku is unable to transform and finds himself at a disadvantage when Zamasu grabs his arm and pins it behind his back. Just then Jiren comes down from the sky and kicks Zamasu off of Goku, with Piccolo explaining that he must have been sent there by the Supreme Kai of his Universe. Jiren fires an array of blasts at Zamasu that he deflects using his Violent Fierce God Slicer and then creates a Barrier of Light in preparation to retaliate but is suddenly caught up in a Time-Skip as Hit appears before him. Hit punches Zamasu and joins Goku and Jiren's side and explains that his Supreme Kai had hired him to take him out. The three charge forward but are pushed back by a pulse from the Universe Seed as it begins to finish completion. The Universe Seed breaks apart and Hearts appears in a glowing yellow form, sprouting spikes on his back which are then surrounded by a series of small green orbs. Turning towards Zamasu, he pulls him forward and locks him in place. Praising him for the work he has done up till now, he cruelly reminds him that he is out to kill the gods. Hearts summons a mass of gravity cubes that surround Zamasu before shrinking them down to nothing and causing Zamasu to disappear. Hearts sends out a wave of energy that causes the city beneath them all to vanish in an instant then claims himself as being the Ultimate Godslayer. Meanwhile at Zeno's Palace, the Grand Minister senses the events transpiring on Earth. Major Events *The Dragon Team confront Fused Zamasu. *Jiren and Hit arrive on Earth in Universe 7. *Hearts emerges as the Ultimate Godslayer after absorbing the power of the Universe Seed. *Hearts seemingly destroys Fused Zamasu. Battles *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Android 17 and Piccolo *Fused Zamasu vs. Goku *Fused Zamasu vs. Jiren and Hit *Fused Zamasu vs. Hearts (Ultimate Godslayer) Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hit *Jiren *Hearts *Fused Zamasu *Grand Minister Locations *Universe 7 **Earth *Zeno's Palace Objects *Universe Seed *Potara Transformations *Ultimate Form (Universe Seed) Differences from the Manga and Video Game *Fused Zamasu is the one to buy time for Hearts to merge with the Universe Seed in the anime. In the manga, it is with help from Rags. *In the manga, rather than being destroyed by Hearts in Universe 7, Fused Zamasu is turned into glass by Rags in Universe 11. *In the manga, Hit and Jiren appear to help Goku and Vegeta in their battle against Hearts. In the anime, they appear to help the Dragon Team against Fused Zamasu. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 16 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes